He loves me, he loves me not
by XxMotleyCrueFanxX
Summary: "It was only an impulse.. Just a want.. You don't love him, not like that atleast.." / A oneshot GerardXFrank fanfiction. Of course it's got yaoi in it.. So, if you don't want to read it, move along.


Oh my gosh.. For once it's not a GerardXMikey fic! Ha. I wanted something different than what I'm writing and well, I decided I would take a stab at these two gorgeous men! Before I didn't think pairing them together would be too exciting on my part [even though when I would roleplay with people on Myspace, Gerard&Frankie were the only two in the band I even dared to pair together..], but someone on DA kind of encouraged it and well when I started writing this on paper and I gave Frankie a "I won't take no for an answer!" attitude, it became pretty fun to write.

Sorry for any mistakes.. I tried fixing them all once I converted this from paper to computer, lol.

Enjoy!

* * *

Gerard awoke to the sound of his door bell ringing. At first he tried his absolute best to ignore the awful noise and at one point he even resorted to yelling "Fuck off" to whoever dared to disturb his slumber.. But it still done nothing.

With a heavy sigh, he stumbled out of bed and made his way to the door.

"I'm coming, shit!" He shouted, wanting nothing more than the annoying noise to stop.

"Well, it's about time you got your ass up!" An all too familiar males voice brung Gerard mildly to hise senses.

"Frankie, what the hell are you doing here so early? It's what, 7 a.m?"

Frankie chuckled deeply. "Uh, no.. It's almost noon."

Gerards eyes widend. "Fuck! The band rehearsal, shit.. We're suppose to be rehearsing for the new album and what am I doing? Sleeping the day away!" He exclaimed.

"Chill, I called, got it postponed until another day. I told them you were sick."Frankie smiled.

"Mikey bought it? I'm suprised he didn't come by to check on me."

Frankie shrugged. "I told him it was bad and he didn't want to get it."

Gerard sighed with relief. "Frankie, you're a fucking life saver."

Frankie smiled once more. "I know.. So.. What did happen? You look awful. Have a wild time at a party?" He asked.

"No." Gerard stated.

"Date?"

"No."

Frankie growled playful. "Gee, that's not healthy."

Gerard gave a yawn before raising an eyebrow. "What isn't?" He questioned stupidly.

Frankie nearly giggled. "You're not getting any."

That brung the red head fully to his senses.

"That's it." He growled, attempting to shut the door. However, Frankie pushed his way through.

"Gerard, you haven't had sex with anyone since you and Lyn-Z split.. And if I recall right, that's why the both of you divorced."

Gerard sighed. He wasn't exactly in the mood to discuss his sex life with Frankie with his hair a mess and him being in just a plain white shirt and boxers.

Frankie followed him into the kitchen. "I'm worried about you."

Gerard glanced over at him as he opend a can of Mountain Dew. "Worry about yourself." He simply put, taking a drink.

"My sex life is great.. Everynight!" Okay, so Frankie was exaggerating just a bit..

"Well, you don't have dreams that won't leave you alone." Gerard slipped.

"It's not that I don't want to be with a woman.. I just.. You know.. Can't get it up anymore.." The red head glanced down.

"I feel old." He sighed.

Frankie crossed his arms. "Just what kind of dreams are you having?"

Gerard barely looked at him. "Me.. With another guy.."

"Awe, you're not getting old Gee, you're gay!" Frankie exclaimed excitedly.

"I'm not gay! I've never even had sex with a man." The older growled.

"Mikey always said you were!"

Gerard twitched at his words. "Mikey? That bastard.."

"It's as if he was hinting around to something.." Frankie trailed off.

"What?" Gerard asked, getting no answer.

"If you've never been with a man, how do you know you're straight?" Frankie questioned finally.

"Because I've only longed for a woman.." Gerard trailed off.

Frankie took a few steps forward, causing his best friend to step back.

Gerard gulped, he was now trapped against the counter.

"That is no reason.. Gerard." Frankie smirked, inching closer to him.

"Frankie, stop joking around.." Gerard didn't like the way his friend was acting, not one bit.

"Who's joking?" Frankie asked, groping Gerard's crotch.

The red head yelped in suprisement. "Frank Iero! What the hell do you think you're doing?" He asked, pushing the younger away.

"Now, is that anyway to treat someone who's trying to give you the experience of a life time?" Frankie asked, starting to approach him again.

"Stay away from me!" Gerard growled, slowly scooting away from his friend.

"Gee, don't be like that.."

"I don't want you!" Gerard exclaimed.

"You're so cute when you're in denial." Frankie smiled soflty.

Gerard twitched once more. "Don't fucking tell me I'm cute!" He hissed.

"So fiesty.. I love it!" Frankie giggled.

That's all it took for Gerard to attempt to run away, however, Frankie grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back to where he stood.

"Don't deny what you truely desire."

Gerard blushed brightly at the closeness, before shaking his head.

Before he could say anything, Frankie placed a kiss to Gerards ever so soft lips.

Gerard pulled back, trying to wiggle his way out of Frankies strong grip.

"Gerard, I've wanted you since the first time I've ever kissed you.. God, you do not know how bad it is to be around you 24/7 on tour and not be able to do anything."

Gerard found himself hanging onto the youngers every word.

Frankies grip on his arms loosen, allowing Gerard to free himself. However, instead of running, he stood there a second or so before brushing a strand of hair out of Frankies gorgeous green eyes.

"Frankie, I can't.."

Frankie growled out of frustration. "That's just what you think!" He spoke sharply, kneeling down infront of the man.

Before Gerard knew what was happening, Frankie had already released his dick from the confinement of his boxers and began stroking it.

Gerard couldn't keep a blush from forming on his face. He never thought Frankie would have such nerve, and he never thought his best friend could get him hard.

"Frankie, st-" Before he could protest further, Frankie took the man's growing erection into his mouth.

Right then, Gerard lost his will to speak. Instead a loud, relieved moan escaped him as he gripped tightly onto the sink behind him.

He hadn't felt this much pleasure in what seemed like an eternity. It was nearly overwhelming.

"My God, Frankie.." He huffed, closing his eyes.

This was far better than anything Lyn-Z had done for him.. Far better than anything any woman had done for him.

Frankie gave a low, girlish moan of his own when he felt one of Gerards hands running through his long onyx locks.

Gerard let a sharp gasp escape him as Frankie ran his tongue up Gerard's cock at an agonizingly slow pace.

The younger glanced up at the man, smiling briefly to himself. He enjoy this, enjoyed seeing the pleasure in Gerards facial expression and hearing it in his moans.. Knowing it was all because of him made it all the more sweeter.

"Mm.. You're so sexy.." Frankie commented lustfully before taking the olders erection fully back into his mouth.

Gerard groaned, arching forward.

He didn't have very long to go before Frankie sent him over the edge.

The raven haired must've known this, for he pulled back at the last second.

Gerard gave a annoyed glare down to him. "What's the deal?" He growled.

"Bedroom.. Now." Frankie answered, standing up and taking Gerards hand in his.

Gerard following him, putting up no fight whatsoever.

Once in the room, Frankie pushed the red head down onto the mattress, wasting no time to climb over him.

Gerard stared up at him as Frankie began stripping off.

When Frankies clothes were gone, he slipped Gerards shirt off over his head.

"Damn, you're just perfect everywhere, aren't you?" Frankie questioned, staring down at Gerards bare chest.

Gerard blushed deeply. Him perfect? Never..

"It's nearly a shame that your flawless skin will be marked.." Frankie trailed off, letting his hands travel up the others body.

Gerard exhaled a soft breath. This was oh, so wrong but damn did it feel oh, so right.

Hazel eyes meet those of Frankie's and for a brief moment it was as if Frankie was in a trance,

The raven haired shook his head. No, he couldn't be experiencing this new feeling that was forming.. He couldn't fall in love with Gerard, his best friend. It just couldn't happen..

Gerard gave a puzzling look up at him, wondering why he had stopped. "Frankie?"

Frankie sighed before leaning down and placing another kiss upon the olders lips.

Gerard closed his eyes, moaning softly.

Frankie took that as his chance to turn a sweet kiss into more, earning a groan from the other.

Gerard never would've guessed having another mans tongue in his mouth would be such a turn on.

Just as he was truely getting into this new sensation, Frankie pulled away, making the red head growl. He was getting fed up of Frankie ending things when he was just getting into them.

Frankie ingored him however, as he began kissing softly along Gerard's jaw line, down to his neck.

He earned his first whimper from the man when his teeth dug into Gerards soft flesh, and he had begun sucking up a mark.

Once finished, he trailed kisses and nips down the olders body, which in turn gave him those sweet moans he had now come to love.

The ecstacy Gerard felt only subsided momentarily as Frankie slipped his boxers fully off of him.

Gerard glanced down at the youngers erection before turning his gaze back upward.

"Are you sure it's gonna fit?"

Frankie smiled down at him. "Yeah.. I'll make it fit." His smile turned into a smirk.

Gerard gulped. He wasn't sure if he would like what was to come next or not.

He hissed sharply at the pained feeling of Frankies cock being inserted in him slowly.

This time, Frankie wasn't too thrilled to hear Gerards whimpers that followed his actions.

"Sshh.. Just relax and things will go a lot smooth.." The raven haired softly spoke as he ran a hand gently through that fire red hair he had come to love.

Even though he knew he should wait until Gerard wasn't so tense, every never in Frankies body begged him to move, he couldn't help but to.

"God.. That fucking hurts.." Gerard growled.

"It'll get better." Frankie leand down, placing a gentle kiss to Gerards lips.

Gerard only whimpered, he was more focused on the pain he was feeling than the affection Frankie was giving him.

Frankie only stopped in order to reposistion himself.

The next thrust of his brung a whole nother feeling to Gerard.

"Fuck, Frankie.. Whatever you just did.. Do it again, that felt great!"

Frankie smiled. "Gladly." He increased the pace of his thrusts, finally gaining moans of pleasure from the man again.

Gerard in turn, wrapped his arms around Frankies neck, forcing him down to place a kiss on his lips.

Frankie, although he enjoyed it, pulled away quicker than before, in fear of becoming too attached to Gerard.

He did however decide to do something more pleasureable for the older.

As soon as Gerard felt Frankies soft hand stroking his cock, all traces of what little pain he still felt vanished completely.

"Mm.. Faster.."

Frankie dared not to deny the others wants.

He even gave a low moan of his own when he thrusted into Gerard faster.

He, like Gerard didn't have much longer to go now.

With a couple more deep thrusts, Frankie reached his limit first.

He groaned loudly, shuddering as he released deep inside the older.

Gerards grip he had on Frankies shoulder blades tightend as he gave a whimpery moan of the mans name when he released on Frankies hand and the both of their stomachs.

Frankie stayed over him for a moment or so as he regained his breath.

"So.. Do you still only want a woman?" He asked, laying beside Gerard.

The older chuckled low. "No.. I don't."

"Told ya." Frankie smiled.

Gerard snuggled up againts him, resting his head on Frankies chest. "I only want you." He stated.

Frankie glanced away. "No, that's just what you think right now.."

Gerard sighed, wrapping an arm around the younger. "Frankie, I love you."

Frankie turned his gaze to Gerard as he once again started running a hand through the others bright locks. "Oh, Gerard.. Don't be silly."

Gerard looked up at him sadly. "Frank.. It's true."

It hurt Frankie to see the faint trace of tears forming in the others eyes.

He sighed, wrapping an arm around Gerards neck, pulling him closer.

"I know.." It's all he could say to escape anything he did not yet want. "I bet you're tired again.. Get some sleep."

Gerard sighed. He was worn out and he hated it. He had so much more to tell and ask the other, however all that left his mouth was a yawn.

It was minutes, or maybe just seconds until Gerard found himself in dreamland once again.

Frankie stayed like he was for some time, taking in the moment as much as possible before finally gently moving the older off of him.

He was careful to not wake Gerard when he climbed out of the bed.

He glanced at Gerard off and on as he tracked his clothes down and got dressed.

"I'm sorry Gee.. But I just don't think I would be any good for you.." Frankie was not at the side of the bed where Gerard laid.

The way Gerard was now curled up against the blanket, with nothing short of a peaceful expression on his face, was simply heart warming.

"So adorable.. Like a puppy.." Frankie murmured, smiling to himself over the sight without giving it much thought before he said it.

"No. It was only an impulse.. Just a want.. You don't love him, not like that atleast.." He stated to himself as he backed away. Even if he did love Gerard, he feared it would only cause problems for them later.

He gave one final half glance back at the sleeping red head before making his way out of the house.

He couldn't help but feel slight guilt over leaving without waiting to give an explination but he couldn't stay there in Gerard's house.. Being near the man would've only made what seemed like unwanted feelings stronger.

* * *

Wow, a fanfiction where both people didn't quiet win one another. I figured a one time thing fit Frankie's personality I stuck him with though.

I might write another to this, where Frankie comes out of his stubborness and comes to terms with unwanted feelings but I don't know.. We'll see. Most likely I might just make another seperate though. I'm back into being fond of these two again!


End file.
